With Coffee
by Honey.com
Summary: Sora Takenouchi works at a popular coffee house, Yamato Ishida is a famous actor. Yamato's new movie is to be filmed inside Sora's coffee house...so what's going to happen?
1. One Morning

Its being revised! And it'll be a little different from than the original.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Digimion doesn't belong to me!

* * *

**With Coffee**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Excuse me miss, but I've been waiting for about ten minutes for my drinks." A lady dressed in a black suit said tapping her foot impatiently on the wooden floor of the cozy little coffee house.

Behind the counter, a young woman with red hair squirted a small amount of caramel into a steaming hot drink that she was making with one hand and with the other, she busily placed lids on the drinks that she'd already finished.

"Miss! I _real_-"

Cutting the impatient lady off, Sora grouped the five drinks together and placed them into a carrier, "one caramel macchiato, soy mocha, hot chocolate, white chocolate mocha with coconut flavoring, and a pumpkin spiced latte."

"Finally." The lady muttered, carrying the drinks off.

'Fine, don't tip me.' Sora thought bitterly before starting on the next couple drinks.

"Sora, you really need to work it a little faster!" An overweight man in his forties said scribbling the name of the drink on a cup that was about twentieth in line for Sora to make.

"Get another worker, have you thought about that Boss!" The stressed red head said, finishing up three more drinks, "one latte, an iced raspberry mocha and white hot chocolate!" People hurried ran up to the counter to claim their drinks.

"Every time I hire someone I get requests for you to make the drinks anyways! So its like paying an extra body if I get a new worker."

"…I need a new job." Sora muttered glancing quickly over at the clock, 'thank _god_, only ten more minutes until the rush dies down…'

And almost miraculously, it did die down. The crowd of about sixty people in the coffee house dispersed and only about twenty remained.

"Boss, I think I smell burning." Sora pointed out as she cleaned the counter with a newly washed rag.

"Gosh darn! Miyako! Are you letting the scones burn again!"

"Sorry boss, I got a call from my boyfriend." The lavender haired 23-year-old said quickly rushing to the large oven and taking outthe large tray of tiny scones that cost about four dollars apiece.

"Do you think I care!"

"Gosh Boss, calm down before you pop a vein." Sora said making a caramel apple cider drink for a customer while grinning cheekily at her boss.

"Shut up, you!" He stretched, "I'm going to go take a break and count my money. Have fun working girls."

Sora couldn't get mental image of punching him out of her head as he went to the back to most likely just sleep. Sheleaned against the counter yawning as Miyako restocked the food display with her delicious looking pastries that all had about a stick of butter in them.

"How's it going with Ken?" The red head asked taking a sip of warm milk that she'd just heated for herself.

"Great! You have no idea how much I owe you Sora, seriously! I want to, like, just-"

"Have wild beast sex with him?" Miyako turned tomato red at what her friend had said.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why are you so perverted!" She asked swinging the large tray that once held her scones at Sora. Quickly realizing that the tray could knock her head off her neck, Sora took a couple steps back from her friend.

"I was just kidding," Sora said enjoying the flustered look oh Miyako's face. With the small ding, the front door to the coffee house opened. "Look who it is! Miyako and I were just talking about you!"

Not bothering to greet her boyfriend, Miyako dashed into the back to cool down her burning cheeks. Smiling to herself Sora congratulated herself on a job well done.

"What's wrong with Miyako?" The confused young man asked as he set down five dollars on the counter.

"It'd be easier to tell you what isn't wrong with her." Sora said jokingly as she put the bill into the cash register. Picking up a medium sized cup from her left, she quickly made Ken a nice warm mocha.

"That's enough Sora Takenouchi!" Miyako said, bringing out another tray of croissants. Miyako snuck a peek at her confused boyfriend and quickly colored again, Sora just smirked. Then thetwo quickly left to go to their university like they did every morning andSora was left alone by herself up front to make drinks for the customers that came in. Likeany otherday.

The morning passed…then the afternoon passed and it was night. Unlike other days where she would have been home by seven, Sora had been bribed to stay a couple more hours that day. What was she bribed by? Money of course!

"I bet he left his kids at school on purpose because he wanted me to suffer." Sora muttered.

Giving a quick glance around the coffee house, Sora realized that there were no customers and promptly turned on the TV to see the scores for the soccer game against Brazil and Manchester. She grinned to herself when she saw that her long time friend Taichi had scored the winning goal for England for a final score of 3: 2.

Sora indulged herself in the replays of the game when the door opened.

"I'll be with you in just a minute." Sora called tearing her eyes away from the TV and heading over towards the counter, "how may I help you…uh, sir?"

The red head stared at the man who'd just entered as if he were crazy as she watched himcheck every corner of the coffee house, the seats, the lights, the floor, the counters and even the area behind the counters.

"Excuse me, you aren't allowed back there and if you don't have drinks that you want I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Is the owner here?" the man asked pulling out a wallet.

"He's out for the moment. Is there a message I can take?" Sora stared as the man slid over a business card over to her. Curiously, she picked it up.

"I'm the location director for this new movie that going to be staring Mimi Tachikawa and Yamato Ishida. I've heard numerous amounts of good things about this coffee house and I've decided that this would be the best place to film essentials part for the movie in, and I've just personally come to ask if we could borrow this café for the shootings." He explained.

At a loss of words Sora picked up her phone, "...uh...hold on a second, let me call my boss."

Fat Joe, Sora's nickname for her boss, picked up on the second ring andafter she'd explianed what had happened shecould have sworn hearing him cry on the other line.

"Do you know that kind of publicity it would bring to this place!" He asked excitedly, "Sora, who'd you say that the actors were again?"

She paused for a second to remember the names, "Mimi Tachikawa and…Yamato Ishida?"

"Tell him its a deal!" He yelled and quickly snapped his phone shut.

"Uhm, he says its a deal."


	2. Insane Cleaning

Enjoy! How's the revised version?

Digimon does not belong to me!

* * *

**With Coffee**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

After kicking out the remaining customers from the coffee house, Sora promptly went to get a rag and started furiously wiping at the tables. It was the day the cast and crew would be coming to the coffeehouse to start filming and for Sora and Miyako this meant cleaning, cleaning and a _bit_ more of insane cleaning.

"Squeaky clean! It needs to be squeaky clean!" Fat Joe yelled as he stood watch from behind the counter watching his two favorite workers…well they were his only workers.

"Help us clean up instead of bossing us around!" Miyako said angrily, her usually neat hair falling all over the place as she mopped the ground furiously…much like Sora was doing with the tables.

"I want a raise after this whole thing is done." Sora said running to the back of the coffee house to get some Windex to wipe the windows with. They were running late, the production crew was supposed to arrive in about fifteen minutes!

With a power Sora didn't think that she possessed, she wiped the windows at a furious pace and to her own surprise found herself finished with the windows in a span of three minutes.

"I'm a beast." Sora muttered as she went back inside, taking off her wet apron as she did. Her next stop was the restroom where she quickly washed the dirty water that had fallen onto her face from the window washing task. She hadn't even been inside for five minutes when there was a loud banging on the door and Miyako ran in.

"They're here! They're here! Oh my gosh! Mimi Tachikawa is way too pretty! She's here!" Miyako whispered fiercely, her eyes sparkly with admiration for the 'way too pretty' actress. Sora felt butterflies as she stepped out from the back of the coffee house and into the front where a crew about fifty was quickly filling up the small area.

"Look! Look! Look! There she is!" Miayko said, her hand clenched around my arm and she used her other hand to point to a spot of pink among the crowd, "isn't she _gorgeous_!"

Despite the pink hair that Sora found extremely tacky, she had to admit to herself that the popular actress was gorgeous. At a height of 5'5" she was taller than most women in Japan, and by the look of her waist, she wore nothing bigger than a size 24 which was the smallest designer size that came out. Sora put her hands on her waist and sighed, she herself wore a size 4.

"Sora!" A voice hissed in her ear. She turned to see her boss glaring daggers at her, "didn't you hear me? I've been calling you for the past five minutes! Go make some coffee for our guests!"

After glaring daggers _back_ at her lazy boss, Sora headed back behind the corner and turned on the machines preparing herself to make sixty plus drinks. All the while Sora couldn't help feeling like a fat cow after she'd seen Mimi Tachikawa's tiny waist.

'Some people get all the luck!' She thought bitterly whileplacing five cups in front of her and filling them all with a centimeter of chocolate syrup.

"Excuse me."

Distractedly, Sora looked up from her task and looked up to face the person talking to her. Sora mentally sighed to herself. The actreess seemed to look even skinnier up close.

"I know you're busy, but could you put a lot of syrup in one of those for me?" She gave Sora a sweet smile and Sora smiled back.

Squirting another centimeter into one of the cups she showed it to the actress, "enough?"

"Hmm, a little more."

"This much?"

"Some more, yeah, that's enough." Sora stared at the cup half full of syrup before she quickly filled the rest of the cup with coffee. She stirred the coffee and the syrup together twice and handed it over to the actress.

"I've never seen anyone make coffee like that." She said taking a sip.

"It's my own way." Sora looked at her hands in awe, 'my hands just made coffee for Mimi Tachikawa.' She thought.

"It tastes great, thank you."

Sora liked her already, nothing about Mimi Tachikawa seemed diva-like at all like the rumors she'd heard about her. She'd even read something as ridiculous as Mimi Tachikawa having her own boyfriend fired for being a bad kisser or something absurd like that.

Shaking her head free of the rumors, Sora quickly finished making drinks for the crew and passed them around the coffeehouse. To her delight, she'd gotten compliment after complimentfor her coffee making skills and she'd never been prouder.

Taking a small break behind the counter, she heated some milk for herself and stared at the crew as they quickly started setting up. Now that she had time to herself she could smell Miayko's delicious scones, she could see Mimi Tachikawa practicing her lines quietly in the corner amid all the chaos. Sora couldn't help but wonder why she didn't go into her trailer to do her lines instead. Lastly, she suddenly heard a loud eruption of screams outside the coffee house from a group of about a hundred high school students who'd been waiting outside since three hours before.

'Why are they screaming all of a sudden?' Sora thought twisting her body to see if she could see what the big fuss was about.

"SORA! OH MY GOSH! IT'S YAMATO ISHIDA!" Miyako practically shrieked into Sora's ear startling the red head enough to make her drop her milk. Miyako shrieked again. "I'm so sorry! But he's here!"

Bending over to get the pail of water from the area under the counter Sora just sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day while half heartedly wiping the split milk.

"Here, let me do that." The lavender haired girl said taking the rag from Sora's hand and hurriedly wiping at the spill, "but gosh, Yamato Ishida is so dreamy, who would have thought that he could look better in real life!"

"Get that filthy water out of here, you're dirtying the place up!" Fat Joe hissed from over the counter.

"Yes sir." Sora mumbled picking up the large pail of water by the handle and the bottom. She waddled to the back door of the coffee house as quickly as she could so that she could see really how good looking Yamato Ishida was. Using her side to open the door and with her foot used as a door stop, Sora quickly threw the water out through the opening.

"What the-!"

Startled, Sora poked her head out through the door and froze.

And there was the one and only Yamato Ishida…drenched from head to toe in dirty water.


End file.
